


Best BJ

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Caring, Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Praise, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: They were finally getting into third base in their relationship.





	Best BJ

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. Smut! Kinda haha. And I only need one more fic for my goal :) Also, do you guys still want more drabbles from this couple? I wouldn't mind, but at the same time they're reaching their happy ending. I don't mind stopping either. Let me know! Up to you guys.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Priestly loved getting blowjobs. Seriously, who doesn't? It was an incredible sensation that made him either scream or moan like he was the bitch. He remembered getting his first when he was in high school.

An emo chick flirted with him while they were watching the football players and marching band. She practically dragged him under the bleachers and showed him an experience he would never forget. So yeah. He fucking loved blowjobs ever since.

And he really loved it that Dean was giving it to him. Right now. His mouth was warm and wet, and not to mention fucking amazing at it. His shiny lips were smeared with pre-come and he never looked hotter than he did that night.

"Damn, Dean," Priestly breathed, his nails nearly clawing Dean's skull. "You're so fucking good at this!" They were in Priestly's apartment; Dean caught him off guard once they had entered the place, pining him against the wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was next once Dean got on his knees.

Dean hummed, while slurping the pre-come, licking every drop that was coming out before going down on him again. Holy fucking shit! Priestly's eyes rolled back and his thighs trembled, coming in Dean's pretty little mouth. Hard and fast.

Fuck. He didn't warn him. "Shit! Sorry I forgot to tell you," he panted, gazing down at his lover. Dean just patted on his thigh, as if he was saying 'it's okay'.

Dean didn't choke or even pull out, instead he swallowed everything Priestly had to offer. He made a popping sound once he was done, then he licked his lips, slowly making a shy smile. "How did I do?"

"A, fucking, plus, man," Priestly said. "Without a doubt, best blowjob ever."

"Really?" there was a hint of disbelief in his tone. "I haven't done this much in the past. So if it was sloppy—"

"Nonsense!" Priestly pulled up his boxers and pants, and then helped Dean from the floor. "You're like a pro, dude. No chick could top this!" Dean blushed ten shades of red, and okay, it was cute every time.

"That's good to know. I've never received one—"

"You're shitting me?"

Dean shook his head.

"Not even from a girl?"

"Uh, no..." Now Dean looked ashamed. "Once they would see," Dean gulped and pointed down to his groin, "my size... they would freak out." Priestly couldn't help but frown. Sure, Dean was a bit big— What? He had seen Dean naked before, thank you very much— but that didn't mean he shouldn't have the same awesome experience Priestly just had.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of you tonight," Priest said, grinning. "I should warn you though, I can top your blowjob, easily."

"Is that a challenge?" Dean's eyes showed a glint of excitement.

"Hell yeah it is!"


End file.
